The Price for Power
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Marron wants to be strong like her friends at any cost, but will it be too much? This will be a short story
1. Stalker

**Chapter 1**

**Stalker**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBZ.

_Come to me Marron, follow me and I will give you all your hearts desires._

Marron is known for bring a spoiled brat. She is a cheerleader, rich, envied by every girl, wanted by every guy. Yet she isn't happy, all she wants is power. Her parents are and were great fighters, her friend Bulla is a fighter and popular so why can't she be both? When fights come along she is always told to stay put for she would just get in the way.

She was walking home from a football game by herself unbeknownst to her it would change her life forever. A stranger hid in the shadows watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment it seemed. Her cell phone went off; it was Pan, someone Marron could give two shits about.

"Great" she rolled her eyes "Hello? Oh Pan how are you?"

They talked for a little bit until she got to her house. "Bitch" she said as she hung up. Once inside she was greeted by her mother who was relaxing on the couch and the smell of her father's cooking. It was 11:30 before she went to bed, in her silk pajamas and got under her sateen sheets and fell asleep. Outside her window her stalker watched her sleep, taking pictures and wondering if she would work.

The stranger went back to its home, developed the new pictures then added them to the collection. An alarm went off telling them it was time to start. They walked over to a motionless body lying on a bed they kissed its forehead and whispered in its ear, "don't worry my love I will complete you soon" The stranger kissed his lips then left.

_Sorry this chapter is short, it gets longer from here. I am so excited for this story, please Read and Review, I will love you forever, no flames. Thanks_


	2. Join Me

**Chapter 2**

**Join Me**

**Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ**

_I snuck into her room and watched her closely, waiting for the right time. I moved her hair from the side of her face, what a pretty face, oh how I can't wait to use it. Some things coming I can feel it I better go._

Outside the window the stranger watched as Krillin walked in Marron's room. He looked around saw nothing turned and left. That wouldn't be the first close call. That morning Marron woke up form school and felt something strange, was someone in her room last night? No it couldn't be; it was probably just her dreams. Reassuring herself she went on with her morning. Today was Friday, no cheerleading so she could talk to Bulla tonight at her sleepover.

"Marron you're gonna be late for school"

"Coming dad!"

Once at school she was able to keep last night in the back of her mind.

"So Marron ready for tonight?"

"Bulla I sleepover every Friday, what makes this one so special?"

"I don't know" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

Pan walked over and started talking to them, when she left Marron asked how she could stand her.

"Marron she is really nice, plus I've known her forever"

"I guess Bulla, if you say so"

That night Marron felt safe and didn't worry about last night, maybe it was because Vegeta was next door. 1:00 am they fell asleep, again the stranger watched outside the window, he walked in very carefully making sure that Vegeta wouldn't feel him. Once past Marron he walked across the hall to Trunks room and took some capsules that he kept for his travels. He snuck back outside and went home.

That morning Marron was getting ready to leave when she asked where Trunks was. Bulla told her away at college so he could take over the family business. She said good-bye and thank you and walked out. She placed her clothes bag on her back and started walking home. There was a rustling in the leaves Marron's heart jumped and she turned around, her imagination was running off again, a squirrel came out of leaves. She took a sigh of relief and turned around, only to see a blur run next to her, a bag was placed over her head and she was carried away. Bulla ran outside when she heard a shriek but she didn't see anything so she went back inside.

Marron was so scared; her only hope was that someone saw her. Suddenly she stopped, she felt ground under her feet, her hands were tied behind her and the bag was removed.

_Marron's P.O.V._

_I was so happy the bag was removed but when it was I got scared, the room was dark except for one wall, when I looked closer I noticed that every picture was of ME! Oh man where am I, will I be raped, become someone's lover, I am so scared I want to be home. Some one is coming, oh God I am so scared words can't describe what I am feeling._

_End P.O.V._

The stranger walked in and stayed in the shadows. "Marron I want you to help m, if you do I will help you"

**_No response_ **

"I can give you your greatest hearts desires if you help me"

A light inside her sparked, her wish would come true if she helped her, there was no way she would pass up a chance like that.

"You have to do nothing but swear your self to me if you do I can give you the power to become a great fighter."

Marron got excited, the only thing she ever really wanted was coming true. But did she want to become someone's puppet, someone's slave?

"I do I swear myself to you please let me become a fighter like my friends, I want power too!" Marron started crying of both tears of happiness and tears of fright of might happen next.

"Don't cry Marron and thank you"

The shadow clapped its hands and where Marron was moved up to the next story. Two people took Marron and untied her hands to retie them to circle, same with her legs. Her wish was coming true and she wanted to scream to the hill tops. The stranger made sure everything was ready then walked over to the switch that started the machine, "Ready Marron count down from 3"

"3...2...1...Go!"

They flipped the switch and the device started to move. It turned white and a light surrounded Marron. Soon the light engulfed the room, Marron screamed in pain as she felt a part of her leave, or move. The light suddenly went back to where it came from and you could see again. Marron hung there motionless, she was untied and brought to Marron's new master. They looked into her lifeless eyes. "Perfect, guards take her home"

"Yes, ma'am, and what should I do with this?"

"Give it to me I will take care of it"

The guards handed over a vial with a white cloud floating in it. "My love we will be together at last I promise"

_Cliffhanger. What was taken from Marron and who is this stranger and its lover? Questions will be answered soon, R and R, no flames please. Thanks_


	3. Give me his Heart

**Chapter 3**

**Give Me His Heart**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Dragonballz, but I want to. Or the name Nickleback

**Author's Note-** This chapter might get a little gross for some people, so you have been warned. (Not in a sexually way)

"Hello Bulla, it's 18, can you tell Marron to come home?"

"What! She's not here; she left hours ago around 9:30"

"Really, okay if you see her tell her to come home"

"Want me to help look for her?"

"No stay there incase she goes to you  
"Okay, I will, call me if you find her"

_click_

Bulla hung up the phone and walked outside, she wanted to help look for Marron she was one of her best friends but she'll respect 18's wishes.

"Oh Kami please let her be safe"

18 and Krillin went into town and started looking for her, it was already 2:00 pm and she had left Bulla's around 9:30.

Two people landed in front of Marron's house, they walked in her and brought her to her room then left. She sat there, her mind empty, she was completely helpless. Marron couldn't speak, think understand, or feel. She could barely move herself. 18 and Krillin came home around 8:00 pm and they felt defeated, as they walked upstairs towards their bedroom they pasted hers. Krillin had glanced in quickly and saw her lying on her bed. He ran in, and 18 followed, he started yelling at her but 18 stopped him when she felt something wrong. She pushed him aside and lifted her up by the shoulders, to make her sit up. A shiver went through 18's spine as she looked into her eyes. What a feeling it wasn't an evil feeling it was one of emptiness. They tried talking to her but it didn't seem to work she just sat there with a blank stare. Did something happen that silenced her? If so then what, and what should they do send her a shrink or something? Krillin went downstairs to call Bulla and 18 stayed by Marron.

The shadow sat next to its love, it slowly injected the cloudy liquid from the vial. "Open your eyes my love, let me see your smiling face again" color came back into his face and body but his eyes didn't open. "Almost and so close too, oh well I'll just have to get something more" she called her guards "Tell Marron that tomorrow she has to go get me the heart of Goten"

The next morning when Marron opened her eyes she saw Bulla on her floor sleeping. She couldn't do anything or say anything without permission from her master. Suddenly she heard a voice thru her mind, "Marron your master wants the heart of Goten, you have full abilities of speech and motions, get his heart by any means necessary."

She heard her orders and got off the bed, she had gotten dressed into a light pink halter top and a black mini skirt, as she was putting on her makeup Bulla woke up. "Marron are you okay? What happened after you left my house? Your parents were really worried, Marron?"

Marron finished and started walking to her door, Bulla had just stood up as Marron pushed her out of the way "Move, I have to go" 18 and Krillin were up and heard Marron talking in her room, when they got there Marron was walking out into the hall, Bulla felt this new energy pulsing through Marron but she wasn't sure how she got it. Krillin and 18 looked at Bulla with a confused look.

Marron arrived at Goten's house, fixed herself to look appealing and then knocked on the door.

"Can I help you? … Oh Marron you're looking" he swallowed hard "good"

"Hi Goten, can I come in?"

He motioned for her to come in and they sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Listen Goten I was wondering if we could be more than friends?"

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, silly I mean I've known you forever an umm yeah"

"Sure Marron, in that case want to go out tomorrow then?"

"Okay, are you blushing?"

"Am I? Oh man"

She started laughing. Then she turned the TV on and moved closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Where is your mom Goten?"

"Oh she is out shopping; she'll be back around lunchtime so we don't have to worry about her."

"Okay"

She took her arm and started to place it behind him; he then moved his arm around her shoulders. They seemed to be enjoying the moment until "Say goodnight Goten" "wha…" Marron took her hand and shot it through him; she took hold of his heart and ripped it out. She pushed him away from her, He was about to use his last breath to say something but Marron shot him with a ki blast and watched as his blood flew everywhere in the room. His flesh was incinerated and some pieces were all over the floor.

"Mission complete master" Excellent" Marron still held the heart in her hand as her master came and took her back to the base. By the time they had gotten back Marron had lost all of her functions again she was back to being basically useless. The guards came and cleaned Marron up from all the blood on her while, the master took the heart and placed it in a box designed for organs that are being transferred from the donor to the patient. It walked to the body lying down and started the transfer. By the time Marron was carried back to the main room the transplant was done. "Now Marron watch as he opens his eyes." "Yes master"

"Open your eyes my love show Marron your pretty face!"

The mans eyes slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed Marron on one side and he couldn't believe how dead she looked.

"Marron is that you?"

"Yes my love it is, she is my puppet"

Hey, hi…"

"Shh don't speak or say my name, my secret must stay just that my secret"

"Marron why don't you tell Trunks what happened, Marron looked at Trunks and said dryly. "Goten is dead he was killed by a vicious murderer, according to Chi-chi his blood was all over the walls and the floor, plus his body was in pieces and parts were in ashes"

Trunks was silent, his best friend was killed by someone and in the worst way ever, he would kill who ever did that to him.

"Any idea who did it?"

The stranger spoke "No, we have no idea who did, I feel so bad for Pan, she really looked up to him". Before the group separated the stranger, told Trunks not to say anything to anyone yet, they would found out sooner or later, he agreed.

Bulla had gone out to the mall after Marron ran out, at 11:00 she ran into Marron, and Pan.

"Hey Marron, feeling better now?

"Hey Bulla, yeah sorry about this morning, it was a rough night""

Bulla's cell phone went off, it was Trunks saving that he was coming home for a few days. While she was talking the three of them started walking to the music store to pick up the latest NickleBack album and a couple of movies. As they were walking out Pan's cell went off, it was her dad telling her to come home right away. The group ran past their cars and started flying because it was faster. They arrived and noticed that everyone else was already there.

"Hey what's wrong dad?"

"Pan sit and listen, Goten is dead, he was murdered sometime today"

"Really… dad?" Tears started flowing down her face, Trunks was there and he put an arm around her. Chi-chi was bawling her eyes out next to Videl, the hardest part of everything was coming home and seeing that, that image was pressed into her mind, and would be forever.

The family held a small memorial and everyone stayed close, they had to stay strong to keep everyone going it was the hardest time for them and it was going to get harder.

_Who revived trunks and will Marron get away with murder? A friend of mine was reading this as I was typing, and when I got to Goten's death I almost made her sick because she pictured it in her mind. I fixed almost everything as I was typing it, I tried to make it flow but if you are confused I will try and help you. I really hope you are enjoying this story because I am having fun writing this, please Read and Review, no flames and comments appreciated. Thanks_


	4. New Plan

**Chapter 4**

**New Plan**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own DBz!

Marron never got caught with the murder, her master made sure of that. Trunks had left again making Bulla worry; the murder had made her fear her and her family's life. Pan went back to school two weeks later and slowly started getting her life back on track.

_I need a plan because sooner or later the cops will find out who really killed Goten, unless…yes that's perfect, _"Guards Marron at once." "Trunks follow me we have to get ready" Trunks was sitting on top of a counter with something around his neck." What are you planning? You better not kill anyone else, I won't let you" a shock went through him. "Say something my love because I could of thought that you were going against me" She removed her hand from a button on the wall and the shock thru him stopped.

"Now you were saying?"

"Nothing my love never mind"

"Good now lets go and don't forgot who brought you back to life next time"

Marron was sitting at her desk talking to Bulla online when a sharp pain went through her head. _Marron the boss wants you here ASAP. _When the message stopped she realized Bulla was starting to use caps get her attention. She told Bulla she had to go and left. When she arrived two guards came out and brought inside. The inside was dark; the only light was from the windows. A woman stood in the center of the light. "Marron the boss wants you to injure Pan, you know put a scare into her, only kill her if you have too, got it?" Marron nodded and walked out.

Pan was flying over to Bulla's house to sleepover. When she got there Trunks had just landed and was walking on. He noticed her and waited for her to walk in. "thanks Trunks and hey I haven't seen you in a while" "Yeah school has kept me busy". Bulla came downstairs and greeted them, and then they sat and waited for Marron. She showed up about 10 minutes later looking a bit on the pale side, when Trunks saw her he knew that this mystery person had called upon her, he could feel that something was off though. Ever since he was revived he could tell when something happened to or with Marron, but he didn't know how he could. The group stayed up till the early morning talking, watching movies and playing games. It wasn't until three in the morning when they finally went to sleep, Trunks decided to sleep in his room and not with the girls because he thought it was a little awkward even though his sister wanted him to. About two hours later Pan had gotten up to use the bathroom, not knowing that Marron was following her. Pan had stepped in, turned the light on and was closing the door when Marron stopped her. As she was turning around to see what was stopping her Marron punched her in the face and sent her back. Pan wiped her face off "What the fuck Marron, what's your problem?" Marron didn't answer she just stepped forward, Pan went towards her ready to punch her. When Marron grabbed Pan's hand, and bent it behind her. Marron then took her free hand and covered Pan's mouth so she couldn't scream. Pan struggled to get free, and was thinking_ how did Marron get so strong, she was never like this before?_ Marron took her foot and kicked Pan in her back and then pulled, dislocating her right arm. Knowing she had to end this before someone noticed she took Pan knocked her down and kicked her in her stomach, but this also sent her backwards. She ended up hitting her head against the tub causing a giant gash, as soon as Marron saw the blood she ran out and woke up Bulla.

"Bulla get up quick someone attacked Pan, its really serious!" Bulla got up and Marron showed her. Bulla ran to wake her parents up and Marron called for an ambulance.

Pan was rushed into surgery to stop the bleeding and the group waited for Gohan and Videl to arrive.

_That's it for now; you'll have to wait till next Sunday for the last installment of this story. What do you think so far? I was ready to kill this chapter I knew what I wanted to do in this one but I couldn't get it right, my paper looks like crap right now. Please, please, please read and review, no flames please. I might fix this chapter after I finish it I don't know yet. Thanks _


	5. Arrested!

**Chapter 5**

**Arrested!**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz.

Family and friends waited for news a bout Pan. They had already been there for forty-five minutes and they at least wanted something. A doctor came out and said that the only way she would make it if she got a blood transfusion because the giant gash in the back of her head bled a lot before she was taken to the hospital. To make the problem worse Pan had a rare blood type and the hospital didn't have any, or have any place they could get it. Videl started looking hopelessly at Gohan; she knew full well that as odd as it sounded they weren't her blood type. The only one that was in the family was Goten.

"What are we going to do Gohan your brother was the only one we knew of that was a match" Bulla suddenly jumped up and said "I can do it, I remember her saying that Goten and me where the only ones who had her blood type, I forget how she knew but I just know that I can save her!"

The group looked at her like she was crazy but the doctor quickly whisked her away, time was of the essence. An hour after Bulla came back the doctor told them that they could go see her. Videl and Gohan were so happy to see her up and aware.

The very next day Police and detectives were questioning Pan. "Pan do you have any memory of last night?"

"Yes I remember up until hitting my head on the bathtub"

"Okay can you describe the person that attacked you?"

"She is about my height, blonde hair, and hazel eyes"

"What was she a friend of yours?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then please tell us her name; we need her name to make an arrest"

By this time the group was listening to find out the attacker, Pan took a deep breath and said "The person that attacked me was none other then Marron"

18 and Krillin looked at both Marron and Pan in horror and shock. Gohan was being held back by Videl, Bulla and a police officer he wanted to rip a part Marron. The police walked over and arrested her. "Marron you are under arrest for attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can be used against you in the court of law."

An evil smile went across Pan's face as she watched Marron get taken away. Later that night Pan snuck out of the hospital, met with Trunks and took off. The two were never seen or heard from again. Marron was charged with the attack on Pan and the murder of Goten. Evidence "_magically"_ appeared the day after she was put in jail; she is now serving life in prison.

_Pan was the stalker and Trunks was the lifeless body. Trunks was bought back to life after he was killed in college, Pan found out first and she made sure no one else found out. When she found out what Marron truly wanted she bargained with her, Marron's soul for power. Trunks was given her soul that is where the bond formed. Goten's heart was used because Pan knew he would be an easy target. The only reason Marron didn't object was because she couldn't. Pan now controlled her movements, thought, words. When Pan got all she needed from Marron she disposed of her, or got her arrested. Pan and Trunks ran away together to live a life away from their families and in hope that the truth would never surface. Trunks never escaped Pan's grasp, he didn't want to, she had manipulated his mind so much that the thought of leaving her was uncanny._

_Marron was in jail for life due to the murder, she wasn't killed but everyday she wished she was, all she wanted now was answers, she had memory of killing Goten and hurting Pan, because once Pan left she took her hold off Marron. Marron lost all her strength and was still and would always be soulless. She paid the ultimate price when she surrendered herself to Pan. "Power can not be bought it can only be gained through hard work and determination." -anonymous._

_Sorry it was a short chapter so what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update but my bro went over, my stupid internet hours and I couldn't go on until the bill was paid. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R. Thanks If you are confused or have a question please tell me. _


End file.
